In many different applications of invasive and minimally invasive medicine there is a need to introduce catheters and other devices into the body, usually through open lumens or closed lumens, utilizing percutaneous entry. Conventional procedures for the introduction of the devices and their controlled motion in the body usually utilize a force, either a manual force or a motorized force, applied from the outside of the patient to “push” the device to the target area. One shortcoming of introducing the device via a “push” operation, even when done on top of a guiding wire, is that this procedure often does not provide optimal tractability  trackability into a  tortuous anatomy, e.g., the coronary arteries. In contrast, a “pull” operation in which a pulling device precedes the apparatus and “pulls” it into place increases the tractability  trackability of the device and reduces the likelihood that the device will get caught in a curve of the lumen or cause trauma to the lumen.
Another problem is the need to push wires through occluded lumen sections that have a great resistance to such penetration. The fact that the wire is pushed from the outside may waste all the pushing energy in accessive loops with very little or none of the pushing energy actually reaching the tip of the wire.